Follow me if you want to survive!
by Delyra Broken
Summary: Rachel is homeless, in her own way. She lives with other homeless teenagers in a hotel. But they don't know what the hotel is really for. What happens when Rachel gets isolated from the others? And who is that familiar guy? Will they get to know each other? And how will they survive the Creatures' anger? A strange meeting and sweet cooperation to survive the worst...


**At first, I want to apologize for 'disappearing'. I promised to continue my holiday-love-story, to start a new one soon, but I had writers block and I had a hard time at school. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry... I can't say it enough times. But now I'm back with a brand new story.**

**Next, I want to thank the reviewers of my other stroy, Truth or Dare. You helped me so much! And I want to thank Halestorm for inspiring me to write this story XD **

**So, anyway, enjoy, review, and tell me how can I improve!**

* * *

Doing anything you want, not going to school, no discipline... Most teenagers would call it 'life'. But not me. Well, I used to, but when I learnt what exactly it meant, I realised that it's closer to Hell than life.

About a year ago, my mother had died in heart attack and because of the stress, my dad didn't do well in his job, so he was fired. And with this, all of our money, belongings, and everything were taken away. I got angry at my dad, and ran away. A few weeks after living on the streets, I found a group of teenagers living in a floroln hotel. Well, not completely floroln. It had water, it provided energy and the closets were full of clothes. The only problem was the lack of food, but someway, they could solve it.

With my purple hair, dark personality and sad past, I was quickly accepted by the emo girls and guys. They taught me how to live like this. One of them, Tara, who was less dark and depressed, became a good friend of mine. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and she was always smiling no matter what happened. She helped me to adapt myself to my new living conditons, and told me how to ignore the anthipathetic, naive, overexcited member of the team, Kori. Almost everyone hated her but she wasn't sent to the right-about. Actually, nobody was. If you became the part of this community, you would be the member of it until you'd left it or did something unforgivable.

Little did I know, the hotel was owned by SSG (Sectret Studies of Gotham), an undercover school in the city. And everything started with the day they first came to the huge building...

* * *

- Rachel! - Tara yelled my name in frustration. She was in front of my roomdoor.

- I'm coming. - I stepped out of my room to the hallway, which always freaked me out. I didn't know why. - What's the problem?

- The owner is at the front door! We have to hide! - she seemed really scared.

- What? Didn't you say that it is a floroln hotel?

- Well, it was. - we heard footsteps on the stairs, coming up.

- Rae, Tara! Go upstairs! We migt hide there! Only you two are missing! - Garfield, a blonde haired guy ran towards us.

I remembered that I forgot my bag in my room. Why now? This seemed like a colossal problem already.

- I'll join you! Go! - I turned away from them and started running.

* * *

As soon as I reached that creepy hallway, I heard the main door open with a slight creak. I hid behind a column on the loft just in case to keep invisible. I harked.

- And it is the SSG Hotel. You are going to be left here for a week. Creatures will be your company in these days. - a tall man in camo clothes told the... teenage guys? I hoped that he was just joking with the 'creatures'. I sneaked out from behind the pillar. There were about fifeen people. The man, who was talking, an elegantly dressed woman, two bodyguard-like men and eleven guys at my age or a few years older. One of them captured my gaze. He had black hair and he was so familiar.

I might not care about how far I go with staring at him, because he turned around and looked straight in my direction. I hoped I was quick enough to hide.

- Grayson! - the man yelled at the black haired guy, seeing red -Why aren't you paying attention?

He didn't answer. He kept staring at the column I disappeared behind.

- Grayson! I'm in front of you, not up there!

- Sorry, sir. - was all he said after looking back at the man.

- So, you'll be left here for a week, starting from... NOW!- the man yelled and left with the woman and the bodyguards, locking the door behind them.

I couln't hear what the task exactly was, but I didn't care. I wanted to talk to that certain 'Grayson'.

One part of my mind, the curious one screamed that I must get to know him, but the other part, the advised one, said it is risky and I mustn't do it. I decided to listen to my curiosity.

* * *

I waited until most of them had disappeared into different directions and then I slowly walked down the stairs. I looked around but nobody was there. I was a bit disappointed bt I didn't give up. Where could he go? Not upstairs, I would see that. He couldn't stay on the ground floor too. Where else... the basement! I nearly broke the door and then ran down to find him. I didn't care about the others or anything.

I was running between the line of doors when at a corner somebody grabbed my arm. I turned to face... him!

- Hey! That hurts! - I hit his hand.

- Who are you? - his eyes were icy-blue.

- I could ask the same...

- You can't be... Rachel? - recognition sparkled in his eyes.

- My name is Rachel... but I think you are talking about somene else...

- No. It's you. Rachel Roth. - my eyes widened at the way he said my name. He really knew me. But from where? Grayson, Grayson... Yes!

- Richard Grayson, I'm going to kill you! - I was angry and incerdibly happy at the same time.

- You haven't changed... - he smiled at me the way he smiled only at me.

I saw something behid him. It was a mixture of a dog and a rat. Flesh was missing on it's back and rotting on it's head.

- Richard dodge now! - I shouted when the creature jumped at us.


End file.
